


Hacker

by lotwv



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotwv/pseuds/lotwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve Keller was confined for hacking into the Ark’s system to try and clear Jasper Jordan and Monty Green’s criminal records. However this back fired when her own mother reported her; since she was on the council.</p><p>When the 100 delinquents get send to the ground they add Maeve to the list of criminals.</p><p>On earth not everything is as it seems. There are survivors there, more than they all could have imagined. All one-hundred of them try to stay alive and fight for what is right.</p><p>Bellamy Blake; a young man who came to earth to keep an eye on his younger sister also never thought he’d find himself someone whom he would be interested in other than his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!

Chapter one

Maeve Keller walked through the bushes and inhaled the fresh air of earth. She’d never expected to roam around the ground today; or any day for that matter. She rubbed her bicep and scrunched up her nose when she felt a bruise form on her pale skin. The landing with the dropship was rather harsh and she had bumped into the metal wall.

Nothing she wasn’t used to, though. When she got arrested on the Ark; a space ship in space, she was manhandled quite a few times. She shuddered at the thought of being floated and let her eye wander around the clearing they had landed.

“Jasper, Monty!” Maeve shouted, when she noticed her best friends near the dropship. She jumped over a tree root and leaped into their arms while chuckling at their bewildered faces.

“Maeve, what are you doing here?” asked Monty, a confused look on his face when he had let go of her. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the Ark?”

“What? You don’t want me here?” she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly with her arms crossed.

“No, no, that wasn’t what he meant.” Jasper commented, shaking his head at his dark haired friend. “What he meant was; how the hell did you get yourself down here?” Jasper asked, and looked at Maeve with big eyes.

“Well, I may or may not have tried to clear your criminal records and my mom found out and got me arrested.” Maeve said, biting her bottom lip and rocking back and forth on her heels.

Jasper and Monty stared at her with their mouths agape. Monty was the first to response and shook his head at her.

“You got in all that trouble just to try and free us?” he asked, a small smile forming on his features. “You my friend, are one of a kind and honestly the best friend to ever exist.”

“God, I love you.” Jasper breathed, while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and grinned. “Now that the trio is complete again, why don’t we explore this fresh nature.”

“We still don’t know if the radiation is going to kill us, so why not be careful for a little while?” Monty said, glancing at all the cheering kids who ran around the clearing.

“Come on, Monty. We better die having a little fun.” Jasper said, smirking at his best friend and patting him on the back before looking at the blonde a few feet away from us. “Watch this.” he said, walking up to her with a smug look. “Cool a map. Can I get a bar in this town, I’ll buy you a beer-”

Jasper couldn’t finish his sentence because Wells Jaha who stood next to the blonde Clarke Griffin pushed him aside causing him to stumble and bump into Maeve and Monty who were watching the scene.

“Do you mind?” Wells asked, raising his eyebrows at Jasper.

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Hand off of him, he’s with us.” said John Murphy, as he and his friend ambled towards them.

“Relax, we are just trying to figure out where we are.” Wells said, raising his hands to stop a fight that might come their way.

“We are on the ground. Isn’t that good enough for you?” asked Bellamy Blake; who was about five years older than the rest of them and came down to protect his sister Octavia. He had already appointed himself leader of the hundred.

“We need to find Mount Weather.” Wells started, taking a few steps towards Bellamy. “You heard my father’s message, that has to be our first priority.”

“Screw your father.” said Octavia, rolling her eyes at Wells. “What? You think you’re in charge here? You and your little princess?” she smirked, looking Clarke up and down.

“Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We are looking at the twenty mile track, okay. So if we want to get there before dark we have to leave now.” Clarke said, looking around at everyone who surrounded us.

“I have a better idea; you find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” Bellamy said, and immediately people agreed with him. Maeve, however, didn’t agree with his terms. They needed food and water to survive, and with them staying here and partying about their freedom wasn’t going to get them any of that.

“You are not listening, we all need to go-“ Wells started, before Murphy pushed him out of the way and smirked.

“Look at this everybody, the chancellor of earth.” Murphy said, causing a few people to laugh at him.

“You think that is funny?” Wells asked, as Murphy gave him another shove and kicked his feet from under him so he would fall down to the ground. Clarke struggled to get to him since one of Murphy’s friends held her so she couldn’t stop them.

Wells got up slowly and clenched his fists ready to fight. Murphy lunged again but got stopped when Finn Collins jumped in front of him with a smug look.

“Kid’s got one leg. Why don’t you wait until it’s a fair fight?” Finn asked, and crossed his arms as he stared at Murphy who slowly left the scene followed by his posse.

“Hey, spacewalker. Rescue me next.” Octavia said, appearing at his side with a flirtatious smile on her face. Finn grinned at her and walked off into the direction Clarke and Wells went followed by Jasper and Monty. “What?” she asked, when her brother gave her a pointed and stern look. “He’s cute.” she finished, making Maeve snort and shake her head at the brunette.

“And who are you?” Bellamy asked, looking at Maeve with raised eyebrows.

“Maeve, she was in the skybox next to me.” Octavia answered, grinning at her friend and pulling her closer into a hug. “Found your friends yet?” she asked, as Maeve nodded her head in response.

“Yeah, there back there somewhere.” she said, waving her hand into the direction they left off. “I think they are going to find Mount Weather, want to come?” she asked, ignoring Bellamy’s presence; already not being very fond of his attitude.

“Yeah, finally adventure.” Octavia said, releasing Maeve and pulling her into the direction of the others.

“No, I came down here to protect you.” Bellamy said, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her away from me.

“I don’t need protection. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to do something crazy just because I can, and no one including you is going to stop me.” Octavia ranted, shaking her head at her older brother. “So, see ya.” she finished, walking towards Clarke and Finn followed by Maeve.

“Four of us, can we go now?” Finn asked, when they arrived at the bank of the clearing.

“Make it six.” Octavia said, clapping her hands together and ignoring Bellamy’s protests.

“Okay, now let’s go.” Clarke said, faltering towards Mount Weather with the map in her hands. “And try to keep up.” she added, making Jasper and Monty shrug their shoulders in response.

Just when Maeve wanted to follow behind Octavia a hand wrapped around her wrist and turned her around. She looked up and saw Bellamy looking down at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“She seems to trust you, Octavia. Keep an eye on her for me will you?” he asked, while Maeve nodded her head at him in response.

“Sure, just because you asked so nicely.” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she tugged her arm loose and bounced after the others.


	2. Chapter Two

“Look at those.” Octavia breathed, tracing her hands over the small purple flowers. “They are gorgeous.” Finn seemed to agree with her and placed one behind her ear; a cocky smile on his face.

“That, my friend, is game.” Jasper said, patting Monty on the shoulder while he and Maeve looked at the two people in front of them.

“That, my friend, is poison sumac.” Monty commented, grabbing a flower himself and following behind the group.

“What? It is?” Octavia questioned, brushing her fingers through her dark brown hair making the flower fall to the ground.

“The flowers aren’t poisonous, they are medicinal. Very common actually.” Monty said, making Octavia sigh in relief as she walked along the trio. “They also grow on the Ark.”

“Guys, would you try to keep up?” Clarke asked, stopping a few feet away from us with her eyebrows raised.

“Come on, Clarke. How do you block all of this out?” Maeve asked, opening her arms and waving at the beautiful surroundings they found themselves in. She combed her fingers through her slightly curled black hair and sighed.

“Well, it’s simple; I wonder, why haven’t we seen any animals? Maybe it’s because there are none. Maybe we have already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though.” she said, and continued to walk down the muddy path.

“Someone should slip her some poison sumac.” Octavia grumbled, making Finn snort with laughter and Maeve roll her eyes. As they followed behind the determined blonde Finn became curios as to why Jasper, Monty, Maeve and Octavia were arrested.

“I got to know what you all did to get busted.” Finn said, turning back to Jasper and Monty with a smirk on his face.

“Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.” Monty answered, while Finn raised his eyebrows.

“Someone forgot to replace what we took.” Jasper muttered, a small smile appeared on his features as he thought back to his and Monty’s arrest.

“Someone apologized like a thousand times for that.” Monty said, hitting Jasper on the back and shaking his head.

“And you?” Finn asked, looking down at Maeve who was at least half a foot shorter than him. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed at her two best friends who were pushing each other around.

“Tried to wipe their criminal records, got caught in the process.” Maeve said, opening her jacket due to the warm weather.

“What about you, Octavia?” questioned Jasper, as she scowled at him.

“Being born.” she said, and her pace fastened as she walked up to Clarke.

“That is so not game.” Monty told Jasper, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows and hitting him in the arm. They continued to hit each other until Maeve smacked both their head.

“Immature.” she muttered, and followed behind Finn towards Clarke who was waving us over. When she reached them she crouched down next to Clarke and Octavia and her eyes widened in surprise.

Right in front of her was a deer eating the grass it was standing on. Maeve had never seen an animal before; none of them had and it was such a beautiful moment for all of them.

“No animals, huh?” Finn said, smirking slightly at Clarke as she nodded her head. He took a small step forward to get a better look until a twig snapped under his feet and the deer’s head snapped into their direction.

“Oh my god.” Maeve breathed, her eyes wide in fear when she saw it had two heads.

“That was gross.” Jasper said, after the deer took off into the other direction leaving the group stare after it with wide eyes.

“Agreed.” said Monty, shivering from the sight and standing back up on his feet.

***

“You know, what I’d like to know is; why send us down here today after ninety-seven years? What changed?” Finn questioned, while he and the other five teens followed behind him down the hill.

“Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.” Octavia said, walking around trees and smiling brightly at him.

“Maybe they found something in the satellite.” Monty suggested, also not knowing why the council on the Ark had send them down to the ground. “You know, like an old weather satellite-“

“It wasn’t a satellite.” Clarke cut him off. “The Ark is dying,” she continued, taking the lead again. “With the current population level there is roughly three months of life support, maybe four now that we’re gone.”

“So that was the secret they locked you up to keep?” Finn asked, catching up with her. “Why they kept you in solitary? Floated your old men?”

“My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had the right to know. The council disagreed, my mother disagreed; they were afraid it would cause a panic. We were going public anyway until Wells-“ Clarke didn’t finish her sentence and sighed.

“Turned in your dad?” Maeve finished, uncertain if that was true or not.

“Anyway, the guard showed up before we could.” Clarke said, not answering Maeve’s question and looking forwards. “That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, they bought themselves some more time.” she said, answering Finn’s question from earlier.

“They are going to kill more people, aren’t they?” questioned Monty, a worried expression on his face as he thought about his loved ones.

“Good, after what they did to me I’d say float them all.” Octavia commented, and stomped away from the group.

“You don’t mean that.” Jasper said, shaking his head at her. “Octavia, slow down.” Maeve said, running behind her and coming to a stop when she saw her friend strip from her clothes. “Idiot.” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Damn.” Jasper grinned, gaping at her well build and tan body. “I love earth.” he sighed, as he stared dreamingly at her. Octavia kicked her shoes off and stood on the edge of a few rocks looking down at the water.

“Octavia, what the hell are you doing?” Clarke asked, taking a few steps towards her. Glancing back towards the group Octavia smirked and jumped off into the ice cold water. “Shit.” Clarke cursed, and Maeve rushed to the edge to see if her friend was alright.

“Octavia, we can’t swim.” Monty said, coming behind Maeve and resting his arm on her shoulder.

“No, but we can stand.” Octavia chuckled, her eyebrows raised as she stood up straight; the water only coming to her waist.

“There isn’t supposed to be a river here, right?” Maeve asked, looking at Clarke.

“Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes.” Finn said, already taking off his blue jacket. Quickly Monty and Jasper did the same while Maeve began pulling of her shirt and jackets.

“Octavia get out the water.” Jasper said, making everyone furrow their eyebrows and look up to the girl in the water. Something big in the distance swam towards her with full speed and Maeve’s eyes widened immediately.

Octavia let out a loud scream and disappeared under the water as the beast dragged her along. “Help!” she screeched, once her head appeared above the surface and went under not a few seconds later yet again.

“We have to do something.” Maeve panicked, looking around her surrounding franticly looking for some sort of weapon.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said, holding her head and staring at the scene wide eyed.

“Damn it.” Maeve yelled, and jumped from the rocks into the water herself; hoping the snake like animal would let go of Octavia. As Maeve surfaces again she notices that Jasper is pulling Octavia out of the river and she sighs in relief.

“Come on,” Finn said, holding out his hand for Maeve to take. She grabbed his hand but not so tightly and felt a very sharp pain in her left arm as she was being dragged under water. The pain was unbearable and she tried gasping for air but only swallowed in water. She tried kicking the animal with her legs but it was to strong and she began to lose consciousness.

Suddenly the snake let her go and she was being hoisted up out of the water and onto the rocks. She gasped for air and couched up all the water that she had swallowed.

“Are you an idiot?” Jasper asked, ripping a piece of his shirt and giving it to Clarke who wrapped it around Maeve’s bicep. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“If I didn’t do anything Octavia would have been killed.” Maeve breathed, resting her head on his shoulder since he was the one who had pulled her out.

“Are you okay?” Monty asked, crouching down next to her and Maeve nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she reassured him and sat up looking at the bite mark on her arm.

She was being pulled in a tight hug; noticing it was Octavia she hugged her back and let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you so much.” Octavia said, smiling at her best friend while Clarke tented to the bite mark on her thigh.

“Note to self; next time safe the girl.” Monty said, helping Jasper stand up.

“We should rest. Let’s go back into the forest and find a place to sleep, we’ll continue at first light.” Clarke said, and everyone agreed with her.

***

The next morning everyone woke up to birds singing in the trees; a smile instantly on Maeve’s face. She sat up and groaned when she felt the ache in her arm and frowned at the memory of the day before. The fabric wrapped around her wound was soaked with blood and so was Octavia’s leg.

“Good morning.” Finn yawned, also sitting up and grinning at his surroundings. “I could get used to this.” he added, Monty nodding in agreement as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I think we all could.” Maeve said, stretching her muscles and putting her jacket back on that she had used as a pillow for the night. “I hope they at least had the decency to put on a camp back at the dropship.” she said, glancing at Clarke who raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t count on it. I don’t think they care about anything, thanks to Bellamy.” she said, and Maeve shrugged her shoulders.

“I think they did actually.” Octavia interrupted, knowing her brother wouldn’t sleep on the dirty ground even if he had to.

“Anyways, let’s get going.” Clarke said, brushing the dirt from her jeans and leading the group back to the rocks. “We have to find a way to get to the other side.”

“How about this?” Jasper asked, pointing to a large rope attached to a tree root high in the air. “We could swing.”

“Perfect.” Finn said, jumping over a rock and holding the rope while pulling if it would hold. “Seems strong enough.” he said, smirking down at us. “I want to go first.”

Jasper joined his side and looked over the lake to find a good place to land while Finn kept pulling the rope.  
“You wanted to go first, now quit stalling and go. Mount Weather awaits.” Clarke said, looking up at the two of them. “Today Finn.” she smiled, when he and Jasper began whispering.

“Wait, let me.” Jasper said, looking down at Octavia who was biting her lip and looking at the two boys.

“Flirt.” said Maeve, rolling her eyes and making Monty snort loudly.

Finn hands the vine to Jasper and pats him on the back.

“I knew there was a badass in there somewhere.” he said, grinning proudly at Jasper who now carried his goggles on his head. Jasper wraps his hands around the vine and tugs on it. “It’s okay to be afraid, Jasper.” Finn reassured him. “The trick is not fighting it.”

“You can do it, Jasper.” Maeve yelled, and Jasper saluted her before taking a few steps back and sprinted forwards as he soared across the river. He lets out a scream of joy and fear at the same time and lands on a pile of wood and plants.

“We are apogee!” he yelled, waving his hands in the air as the other five teens cheered for him and jumped into the air.

“Come on, Clarke. Let’s do this.” Finn said, handing the rope to Clarke who gladly took it and also took a few steps back.

“We did it! Mount Weather!” Jasper yelled, holding up a sign that read ‘Mount Weather’ on the front. “Whoo!”

“Yeah, Jasper!”Monty cheered, grinning broadly at his friend across the river.

A spear leaped towards Jasper and he lets out a groan once it hits him in the chest with full force; causing him to fly backwards. Everything turns silent as they started at him with their mouths agape. Maeve’s hand flies over her mouth and she lets out a choked sob.

“Jasper!” Maeve shouted, trying to get to him but Finn and Monty pull her back. “No!” she cried, struggling in their grip as they hide behind the rocks.

“Get down.” Octavia said, pulling Clarke behind the rocks as well.

“We are not alone.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three.

Fear ran through everyone’s veins as they ran away as fast as they could. Their muddy boots hit the ground with small thuds with each step they took. Maeve clutched her bleeding arm as she ran; her bandage somewhere stuck on a tree root after she fell. Specks of green was all she saw, while Octavia had a hold of her wrist.

Monty wasn’t looking where he was going and stumbled and landed face first in the dirt. His breathing was heavy once he noticed what he fell over from. His tan skin instantly turned pale and his mouth stood agape.

“Monty, get up.” Octavia said, grabbing both his arms and hoisting him from the moist ground with the help from Finn. “We got to go.”

“Who are they?” Maeve asked, narrowing her eyes at the bones that laid around.

“What are they?” Clarke corrected him while showing them a skull that was a mix between a human and an ape.

“We are so screwed.” Octavia breathed, still holding onto Monty closely, Maeve only a feet away from them. The blood on her arm had dried except for the blood that was still coming from the bite mark. She had tied her jacket around her waist so it wouldn’t get covered in the red sticky substance.

A sudden loud scream caught Maeve’s attention and her eyes widened.

“Jasper,” she muttered, and began sprinting back towards the river. She ignored all the protests and shouts from the others as she hurried to find Jasper.

“Mae, wait.” Octavia called, rushing behind her but not as fast since her leg was injured.

“Stay in the trees.” Finn said, holding her back once she reached the rocks and the river only to see Jasper was no longer there. “He was right there.”

“Where is he?” Monty questioned, looking around nervously to see if he could find a glimpse of Jasper. There was none.

“They took him.” Clarke stated, closing her eyes in frustration.

“We’re almost there.” Maeve said, supporting Octavia as they walked in the direction of camp. “I can hear them.” she added, when she heard the cheering and loud noises the other delinquents were making.

“Wells, let him go.” Clarke commanded, when she and Finn entered the clearing followed by the other three.

“Octavia,” Bellamy said, rushing towards his sister and Mae while holding her closely. “Are you alright?” he asked, and she nodded her head.

“I’m fine.” she told him while he sat her down on a log.

“Where is the food?” Bellamy questioned, looking from Clarke to Maeve.

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather.” Finn said, making himself comfortable on another fallen down tree root.

“What the hell happened out there?” Bellamy asked, raising his voice slightly after noticing the large gash on Maeve’s arm and the wound on his sisters leg.

“We were attacked.” Maeve stated, glancing around camp to see she had everyone’s attention. The blood was now dripping down her arm, it looked horrible.

“Attacked? By what?” Wells asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Not what.” said Finn. “Who? Turns out when the last man from the earth died on the Ark; he wasn’t the last grounder.”

“It’s true,” nodded Clarke. “Everything we though we knew about the ground was wrong. There are people here – survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”

“But the grounders will.” said Finn.

“Where is the kid with the goggles.” asked Wells.

“They took Jasper.” said Maeve. “First they speared him through the chest and then they took him. I’m going to get him back.”

“Mae wait. We’ll talk about this.” Clarke said, and turned back to Wells. “Where the hell is your wristband?”

“Ask him.” Wells said, glaring at Bellamy.

“How many?” Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes to the black haired guy.

“Twenty-four and counting.” Murphy smirked.

“You idiots.” Maeve sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Life support on the Ark is failing.” said Clarke. “That’s why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help to whoever is out there. If you’re taking off your wristbands you’re not just killing them, you’re killing us too.”

“We’re stronger than you think!” Bellamy said, turning to the crowd. “Don’t listen to her. She’s one of the privileged. If they come down, she’ll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they’ll forgive your crimes! I say you’re not criminals! You’re fighters! Survivors! The grounders should worry about us!” Everyone cheered Bellamy on and Maeve looked at the scene curiously. She had no idea where he learned how to do that; but she had to admit – he was good – even though he was wrong.

“What do we do now?” Monty asked, turning to Clarke and Maeve.

“Now we go after Jasper.” Maeve said.

“First your arm needs to stop bleeding.” Clarke said, taking a bandage from her bag. “Wrap this around and clean it out with water. I’ll be right back. Monty, come with me.” They both disappeared into the dropship and Mae made her way over to Octavia.  
“How’s your leg?” Maeve asked, squatting down in front of her as she wrapped the bandage around her wound; Octavia making a knot in it so it wouldn’t fall off.

“It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore.” she answered. “Thanks again, Mae. I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Mae shook her head. “You know I’d do it again if I had too. Just promise me to never go into a river again. I’m not very fond of blood.”

“Because you asked so nicely.” Octavia smirked and rolled her eyes.

“O, are you okay?” Bellamy asked, rushing to her side once again.

“Fine,” she nodded.

“I though you would keep an eye on her.” he glared, as he turned to Maeve.

“I did.” she snapped. “And look what happened.” she motioned to her arm.

“Bell, stop it.” Octavia hissed. “She jumped in after me. If it wasn’t for her I’d be snake food right now. You shouldn’t have asked her in the first place. She’s my friend not my baby sitter.”

“Sorry,” Bellamy mumbled.

“Whatever.” Mae replied, wrapping a new clean bandage around Octavia’s wound.

“What was it?” Bellamy asked, ignoring her.

“I don’t know, some sort of snake.” Octavia replied.

“You could’ve been killed.” Bellamy sighed.

“She would’ve if it wasn’t for Jasper and Mae.” Clarke said, appearing on their side.

“You guys leaving?” asked Octavia. “I’m coming too.”

“No, no, no, no.” Bellamy protested. “Not again.”

“He’s right.” said Clarke. “Your leg is just gonna slow us down. I’m here for you.” She turned to Bellamy with a glare on her face.

“Clarke what are you doing?” Wells asked.

“I hear you have a gun?” Clarke asked, raising her eyebrows. Bellamy clenched his jaw and lifted his shirt up a bit so you could see the black metal object sticking from his pants. “Good. Follow me.”

“And why would I do that?” Bellamy asked.

“Because you want them to follow you.” Clarke explained. “And right now. They’re only thinking one of us is scared.” Clarke smirked as she walked towards the forest with Wells on her heels.

“Murphy, come with me.” Bellamy said, turning to the brunette. “Atom, my sister doesn’t leave this camp. Is that clear?”  
“I don’t need a baby sitter.” Octavia scoffed.

“If anybody touches her? They answer to me.” Bellamy ignored Octavia, and Atom nodded his head meekly as he looked at Octavia.

“Give ‘em hell.” Maeve said, grinning at her best friend.

“You know me too well.” Octavia smirked, and walked off.

Maeve turned around and followed after Clarke and Wells, Bellamy and Murphy just a few feet behind her as they began to whisper to each other. Mae heard her name a few times and looked at them suspiciously and glared.


End file.
